RWBY OC (Team KAFE)
by Nuthanial
Summary: There are four new characters in the world of Remnant who are ready to fight the creatures of Grimm. Rated T for minor acts of violence.
1. Chapter 1

**(Author's Note: This story will never been completed, but will parallel the entire series. I plan to work on this story, hopefully, as long as RWBY is produced. This means that there will be long intervals where the story will not continue due to the time between volumes. This story contains original characters of my own creation, but I will put in glimpses of actual RWBY characters. To help the story flow as close to the real show as possible. Major events will happen in this story just as they happened in the show, however, the bulk of the story will be about these new characters. I own nothing but my own characters, RWBY belongs to Monty Oum and the team at Rooster Teeth.) **

The sky above the prestigious school of Beacon was clear and bright. It was the first full day for the new students at Beacon, and they were all on their way to initiation.

"Kniv, what do you think will happen to us out there?" It was the first thing that Fen had said to him since they had woken up.

"I'm not sure sis. My guess is that they will want to see how well we can fight." Kniv replied to his sister, tilting his head down slightly to make eye-contact with her, giving her a slight smile to calm her down.

Luckily for him, it worked and she seemed to release the tension that held her shoulders close to her neck. She calmly ran her fingers up and down Fatum, the heavy tungsten head bounced off of her leg armor, thankfully not drawing enough force for the white dust inside to do its work.

"What about teams? Aren't you worried that we won't be on the same team?" Fen was starting to stress again. She never did stop worrying about something until it was over.

"Fen," Kniv said as he lovingly placed an arm around her shoulders,"I'm sure that we'll be able to get on the same team. Rumors say that teams consist of four students each. Please sis, don't worry yourself so much. Things will happen as they may, and we need to accept that and make the best of the outcome."

'_Kniv can be so wise when he want to be_,' Fen thought to herself. "Alright Kniv," she said with a smile, "I guess you make a good point." She took a long look at her brother; saw how he never hid his ears that marked him as a Faunus, even though they were the cause of most of his pain as a child.

She thought back to the day that her parents brought him home from the orphanarium. She had seen Faunus before, but never really got to know any and was therefore curious. She never made fun of him for his lack of birth parents, nor his heritage as a Faunus. She instead, opted to scratch his wolf-like ears and ask him questions.

Kniv was never cross, or even became annoyed when she asked her questions. He enjoyed having somebody to talk to who wasn't discriminatory towards him. He had grown up in an orphanarium where the other children had called him a dog, and treated him as such. He never got to talk to anybody, being the only Faunus in the orphanarium, and often opted to stay in his room. Alone, he tinkered with electronics and dreamt of a better life.

Then he met the Qing's. They had been going around Vale trying to find a Faunus orphan. They were one of the several families in Vale that were very well respected, although not entirely rich. They were Faunus sympathizers who wanted to show that not all Faunus were bad or lesser beings than humans. They had found the orphanarium that housed the tormented Faunus and promptly adopted him without a second thought.

When Kniv saw that he had a new family and a new home, he was shy at first. He didn't know what to expect, and thought that he was being adopted to be some sort of servant. Those thoughts quickly faded as he walked into the Qing's three-story house. Kniv was immediately wrapped in a bear hug by Fen, his new sister. While Kniv was only one year older, he felt as though they were the same age, and rightfully so. Fen was so smart that she rivaled him in intellect, and one of their favorite pastimes was playing chess.

All of this ran through Fen's mind as they stood at the exit of the weapons locker room. Kniv brought Fen into a warm, reassuring hug. "It'll all work out in the end," Kniv told her, "you'll see." He looked down at his sister and saw her light brown hair curled around her shoulder. He saw her wearing her blue-green armored corset, full length arm armor that shielded her upper arms only, similar armor was on her legs, and Fatum clasped to her waist. Fatum is a flail that contains concussive amounts of white dust in the head, and a carbon fiber body and chains that made separation of the heavy, spiked tungsten head nearly impossible. She had also modified the hilt to house a shotgun that had an external clip and strap that she slipped over her wrist to ensure the flail did not slip from her grasp. The clasp was attached to a belt that was covered in several pouches that were used to store extra ammo clips for the shotgun and any extra survival gear she wanted.

In turn, Fen looked up at her older, adopted brother. She saw the metal vambraces that housed electronic screens, his full length leg armor, combat boots, teal short sleeve shirt, and straps along his chest, arms, and legs to hold all 20 of his Paidiá, iridium throwing knives that he modified himself. He could even attach them together and detach them to form just about any shape he wanted to. They also held Nano chips in their hilts that responded to similar chips inside his vambraces. The screens simply allowed him to alter what he programmed them to do. They were always set to return to him in proper position to re-throw if he missed his target. Each knife had a hilt of three inches and a blade of four. He was also wearing a belt similar to hers that held his own survival equipment, and sunglasses resting on top of his dark brown hair that he kept around his forehead.

They started their walk out to the cliffs overlooking the Emerald Forest. Once they got there, they stood on their platforms, waiting to be launched into the air to showcase their landing strategy. After Ms. Goodwitch and Professor Ozpin finished their little spiel about the assignment of teams, they prepared for launch. Fen looked at Kniv with a look of momentary panic.

"Just don't make eye contact with anybody until you hear my voice." He smiled at her as he spoke and saw her smile back. She gave him a nob of understanding and looked out above the forest. Kniv lowered his favorite fast-jacket sunglasses over his eyes and a look of determination spread across his face. He was happy they chose platforms that were close together, it meant that they would land close together.

Flying through the air not what Kniv would describe as fun. In fact, he would rather do anything else. He down-right hated flying across the sky.

'_If I was meant to fly, I would have been born half bird instead of half wolf' _Kniv though as he began casually grabbed five of his Paidiá and connected them so that they roughly resembled a sickle.

'_Ah,' _he thought to himself, '_this will work perfectly_.' He planned to dig it into the side of a tree trunk, or grab a thick branch with it so that his momentum would slowly fade.

As luck would have it, he was able to opt for choice number two, the safer of the option. When he landed on the ground, he quickly detached them and put them back in place on the straps that held them. He quickly slowed his breathing and listened for his sister when she landed. He knew full well that her landing would make a fair amount of noise crashing through the forest canopy. She would use her semblance in her landing so she arrived on the ground as if dropped off by a cloud…

Fen felt exhilarated by the feeling of flight. She had a large smile on her face that she quickly removed when a small bug hit her square in the face.

'_Well_,' she thought, '_that was unpleasant_.' She quickly wiped it off and slowed her breathing to control her heart rate, knowing full well that she needed to slow her heart rate to be able to use her semblance. Her adrenaline was her first obstacle to overcome, yet she quickly achieved getting her heart rate down. Breathing deep, she used her semblance flawlessly. She used her telekinesis to pick up a small, flat rock from the forest far below her. Using her willpower, she rode the rock down to the seemingly endless sea of green below her.

Getting closer to the ground, she mentally told the rock to move up, against her downward force. This caused her speed to decrease drastically, to the point where she touched the ground making only a small indent where the rock landed. She looked above her and saw the hole in the canopy above; leaves were still falling around her. She quickly tilted her head down and scanned the area.

Seeing no one around, she yelled "Kniv!" out into the forest. She started walking slowly toward the area she believed her brother landed…

After hearing the snapping of branched off the right, Kniv quickly turned and started off in that direction. His thoughts were proven correct as he heard his sister call his name in the direction he was heading.

'_With a little luck_,' he thought, '_we'll meet each other halfway_.' Once again, he found himself to be correct. They met each other in a small clearing between where they landed.

"I'm so happy that we found each other!" Fen said full of joy. She ran over to her brother to give him a hug.

Kniv simply smiled and said, "Me too. I'm glad I don't have to trust your protection with somebody else." Although she was 16 and a bit young to be at Beacon, Kniv was still protective of her.

"Hey, I'm 16 and can defend myself just as well as you can." She replied with a humph. Kniv just smiled and rolled his eyes. Embracing her, he quickly noticed that the forest had grown silent around them. Kniv's keen ears were able to pick up a faint sound that he did not like, not one bit.

He quickly broke the embrace and dragged Fen over to the tree line. "Hey!" Fen said, "What are you doing?" Just then, she saw that dreaded two headed snake rise up from the grass. The creature of Grimm had been attracted there by all the noise the two siblings had made.

"A King Taijitu." Fen breathed, thankful for her brother's acute hearing. She instinctively reached for Fatum, unclasped it, and held it, ready to strike. Her mind whirled as she began to think of strategy, both offensive and defensive.

"Kniv, get up that tree and get ready. I'm going to stun it when it attacks, and when I do, I want you to throw a couple of your Paidiá at its eyes." Fen quickly explained her plan to her brother. "If we blind it, we have a better chance of killing this beast unscathed." Kniv understood. He also knew that his sister could do far more than just her part in the plan; in fact, she probably wanted to finish it off herself.

He knew that there was only a 1% chance that his knives would even penetrate its scales. The trick was hitting the darker scales on each end, those were the weaker ones. The middle where the two bodies joined was impenetrable to his attacks. The most his knives would do if he missed the weak scales, was embed themselves in the surrounding scales and just make the two-headed snake angrier.

"You got it." Kniv replied, not wasting time in arguing with a solid idea. He quickly jumped up the nearest tree. "Use your semblance so that the Grimm focuses on me." Fen instructed him. He did as he was told and slowed his heart rate. Suddenly, it seemed as though he just disappeared. Fen knew better; she saw the ripple of light that betrayed his position in the tree. His stealth was unnerving at the best of times.

The King Taijitu was only momentarily confused by the move, and focused on the seemingly defenseless girl that would soon rest in its stomach. The black head lurched at her so fast that its movements were a blur. None the less, Fen dove to the side, doing a roll to bring her to her feet. The snake plowed its head into the ground and was momentarily stunned by the impact.

This was the moment Fen took to swing the heavy tungsten head of the flail down onto the snakes head. The force of the blow alone would have been enough to knock it into a state of confusion, but the added power of the white dust that escaped the head put it down for the count, its eyes now laying outside of its skull.

The reverberation through the body of the beast was enough to stun the white head before it could attack. In the blink of an eye, two knives protruded from the its eyes and it gave a blood-curdling hiss. Kniv, however, could not prevent the flow of adrenaline into his heart, and quickly became visible again as his heart rate rose.

Not that it really mattered now; the creature of Grimm had to rely on its hearing to be able to find its opponents. It stood there, still and unmoving, trying to pick up any amount of noise that its prey made. Its forked tongue tasted the air. All of a sudden, a knife whisked through the air, embedding itself into the hard armored scales of its body.

'_Shoot, just low._' Kniv thought to himself. '_Just a few inches higher and_...' He threw another of his Paidiá and watched as it slashed straight through the giant snake. It had found the weak scales on each side and embedded itself into the ground on the opposite side of its body.

The snake fell to the ground, having had a knife slice through its lungs. It lay there, trying to breathe as the brother and sister, it's former prey, stood above it.

"May I?" Fen asked her brother as she readily lifted her flail. "The honor is all yours." Kniv replied with a smile. With his blessing that both knew wasn't necessary; she swung her flail down onto the snake's remaining head, hard. There was a powerful blast as the whole head caved in, the dust adding to the energy. Kniv took a few minutes to gather his Paidiá.

"We should keep moving." Kniv said, patting his little sister on the back. "This is precisely why I never make you angry," he said with a laugh. Fen couldn't help but crack a smile. "So wise of you," she said with a small laugh.


	2. Chapter 2

**(Author's Note: This chapter will be one of the shortest due to the introduction of the two new characters and the type of ending. Enjoy.)**

They had been walking through the forest for several hours when they finally spotted the Forest Temple through the trees.

"Thank god," Fen said, "I'm not sure how much more my feet could take." Her feet were beginning to blister in her hiking boots. She liked them for the reason that her feet normally didn't blister when she wore them.

"Don't forget sis," Kniv replied, knowing that their journey was only half over. "We still have the return trip back to the cliffs if we want to pass initiation." He heard her groan in protest; he laughed and said, "I still don't understand why you just can't use your semblance on yourself."

"I've told you before Kniv, I'm too big. I can only lift up things that are about this big." As she said it, she spread her hands about four feet apart. "Even then," she continued, "they still can't be more than three feet in depth." It was a limitation that she had learned while trying to pick up a car. Instead of lifting it up, all she did was shift the gears to neutral and then had to chase it down the slight incline as it rolled away.

Kniv just laughed again and placed his arm around her shoulders, leading her into the clearing. They came to the open temple and saw that the relics that Ozpin had talked about while they were on the cliff. They were chess pieces. Simple, ordinary, black and white chess pieces.

"Well," Kniv started off, "this certainly isn't what I expected to find in the middle of the forest." In honesty, he had thought that there would be something along the lines of statues, maybe even golden figurines. Chess pieces were the last things he expected to find.

"I don't think it's all that bad." said Fen, who was currently holding a white queen piece. "To bad there aren't enough pieces to play a match."

"Even if there were, sis, would you expect us to have enough time to play _and_ get back to the cliffs?"

"No, I guess not."

Fen was still holding onto the white queen piece. "That seems to be as good of a relic as any." Kniv said. "How about we get going to the cliffs, _my queen_."

"Shut up Kniv." Fen said, cracking a smile. Giving him a soft punch on the shoulder, she started heading west, back to the cliffs. She slipped the queen piece into a pouch on her belt. Kniv followed close on her heels.

Closing in on the wood line, they heard a rustle of leaves and saw movement in the brush. They stopped moving and immediately readied their weapons.

"Calm down and lower your weapons," came a male voice from the bushes. "We aren't Grimm."

Fen and Kniv lowered their weapons, but did not put them away. Two people stepped out of the bushes, one guy and one girl. The guy was about six feet tall, but the girl looked smaller, maybe around 5 foot guy was a total stranger, but Fen thought the girl looked slightly familiar.

"Fen?" It was the girl. "Is that really you?" She had short blond hair that seemed to be kept strictly above her neck. She was wearing full length leg armor, a blue upper body chest-piece that had no arms and stopped just above the waist, and armored vambraces to protect her forearms. She was also wearing armored shoulder pieces that did not restrict her movement and a belt that had pouches attached to it. She had a kite-shaped shield with spikes on the front, and a pilum with an iridium tip and carbon fiber body was held in her right hand. There seemed to be a handle just below the center of the shaft and a blade on one side of the lower part.

Now Fen remembered her. She was in a few of her classes when she went to Signal. "Eos Azul, not the gal I thought see out in the Emerald forest. Who did you find to partner up with?"

"I'm Albus, Albus Seng." Albus told them, not waiting for Eos to speak. Albus seemed to be more of an independent man. Looking at him, he was wearing a white silk montuki kimono and hakama covered by a similar white montuki haori jacket that didn't seem to offer much protection, at all, and a black sash that held it together. He had what appeared to be a couple of twin blades crisscrossing his back.

"Pleasure." Kniv told them. "Is that a watch on your wrist?"

"Sure is." Albus told him, taking note of the wolf-like ears protruding from Kniv's head. He didn't care though, he wasn't discriminatory. "Fully functional and powered by the sun. Extraordinary battery life considering what I can direct the power to. I'll show you sometime in the future, but right now, we have a mission. Let's get to it Eos."

"Sure thing." Eos replied. "It was nice seeing you Fen, maybe sometime in the future we'll be able to hang out more." She followed Albus who was waiting for her by the temple.

"Well, they seemed nice." Kniv said as he turned to Fen. "How did you know who she was?"

"I had her in a couple of my classes back at signal. She must have gotten a new shield, her other one was in dismal condition last time I saw it." Fen replied. She seemed to be lost in thought as they continued their walk back into the forest.

Thankfully, Kniv was paying attention. He heard a faint growl coming from the bushes off to their left. "Um Fen, did you hear that?"

"Hear what?" She asked, clearly confused. "I don't hear anything out of the ordinary." She was starting to wonder if her brother was trying to trick her. Make her think something was there that really wasn't. She knew better though. Kniv would never joke around with her when it came to Grimm.

"I thought I heard a growl off to the left." Kniv told her. "I guess it was just my imagination. I don't hear it anymore." He didn't fully convince himself though. He had a nagging feeling that they were being watched. It made him uncomfortable to know anything could jump out at him without warning.

"You might not be wrong." Fen replied to him, looking at a dark shadow that was off to their right. "How many of them do you think we're dealing with?"

"Well first, we should probably find out what _they_ are. Then we can try and find out a rough estimate of how many of them there are." Kniv said, trying to be calm. He knew there had to be more than ten shadows. He heard the growl again, turned, and saw one coming at him.

It was a Beowolf. The long, white claws and protruding bone that gave it extra protection made is look incredibly dangerous. In reality, Beowolves weren't the smartest of the creatures of Grimm. They relied on speed and hunting in packs to ensure kills, and they killed whatever they felt like.

Kniv, reacting fast, pulled out one of his Paidiá, dropped to one knee and let it fly. It missed the bone that offered the beast protection and went straight through the Beowolf. Kniv recalled it before it stuck into something using his one of his vambraces and placed it back on the strap he grabbed it from.

"Beowolves," Kniv said. "This won't be very good. These things travel in packs, and the sizes vary." He said this to Fen, who was starting to look worried. She unclasped Fatum and held it ready, making sure she had a full clip in the other half of her flail that held the shotgun.

"I never thought I would end up fighting something where you kill one and two take its place." Fen said. She held the butt of her flail in front of her, ready to shot the next Beowolf that decided to attack. She thought they would come in one by one, or even two at a time. She had no idea that they would attack as one, just like they traveled. In one big pack.

'_This won't be a walk in the park like that last fight_,' Fen thought as she quickly fired two quick shots at a couple incoming Beowolves. They were temporarily frozen by the blue dust pellets that acted as buckshot, and Kniv took the opportunity to strike them down with his a couple of his Paidiá. He was upset to see them dig into a tree and he knew he most likely wouldn't get them back until this fight was over. It was going to be a long one...


	3. Chapter 3

Kniv knew they were running out of time and options. The pack of Beowolves had been an astounding 36. A pack that large was almost completely unheard of. Kniv had shaped his last five knives into a sword; he didn't want to throw them unless he had to. They were his last Paidiá he had on him. The rest were dug into the ground, trees, and Beowolves in the area. He would have to find them once they finished off the dreaded creatures of Grimm.

'_If we make it out alive_.' He reminded himself. They were getting tired, their movements were slowing down. It was only a matter of time before they misjudged an attack and failed to get out of the way. Fen was still swinging her flail and shooting the Beowolves that had just missed being hit. Kniv protected her back from any incoming Grimm with a combination of his sword and aura.

"I'm not sure how much longer I can keep this up." Fen sounded weak. She had been fighting alongside her brother and 27 Beowolves lay dead around them, there were some of Kniv's Paidiá protruding from bone armor on a few of the Beowolves where he had missed the softer fur. Others had their heads and chests caved in from Fen's Fatum. They had worn themselves out, however, and the remaining nine Beowolves were taking their time, trying to coordinate their attack.

"Keep fighting sis." Kniv urged her. He didn't want their lives to end like this. Initiation was proving to be a tough challenge. They had already done more than any pair would have been able to accomplish on their own. They were at the end of their ropes. Killing off two more, Fen sank down to one knee.

She was exhausted. Her whole body had gone numb and she could no longer stand. She thought she heard her brother call out to her, but she wasn't sure. It felt like a dream. She watched, helpless as a Beowolf charged at her. It had seen her weakened state, and was going in for the kill.

"No!" Kniv shouted. "Not this time, not ever! I won't let you down sis! Please, get up!" With that, he detached a Paidiá from his sword and threw it at the Beowolf. It sliced straight through its heart and sank into the earth behind it. The Beowolf fell to the ground, dead. Only six left, six left and he couldn't go on.

"I'm sorry sis; I've let you down…" He sank down beside her, waiting for death's sweet embrace. He felt the remaining six Beowolves approach them cautiously, as if the siblings were trying to trick them. Kniv saw his sister collapse behind him, and a rustle of leave in the bush.

'_Great, more Grimm to feast on us_.' Kniv thought as he started to lose consciousness. But he was wrong. All of a sudden, a burst of light came out of nowhere, blinding Kniv and the remaining six Beowolves.

Kniv was shocked by what he saw as soon as the bright spots left his eyes. Albus and Eos had heard their prolonged fight and had come running. He realized that the blast of light had come from Eos. '_Must have been her semblance_...' Kniv though in his daze. The Beowolves paid no attention to the newcomers, but focused on their meal that lay in front of them.

"Eos, throw Morning Glint!" Albus told her. She did what she was told, taking a moment to detach her pilum halfway to keep the bladed tanfa that made up the bottom half. She threw the other end, and it sank deep into one of the Beowolf's back, causing it to fall over, dead.

Kniv couldn't believe his eyes. Here he was, ready to face death honorably, only to see a paired team come out of the brush and save him and his sister. Words could not describe how happy he was now that he knew his sister would be safe, and a slight smile spread across his face.

Albus and Eos made short work of the five Beowolves that stayed. They had turned to meet their attackers and had gone on the offensive. Albus used his twin blades with horrifying devastation, decapitating three Beowolves in under a minute.

Eos in turn, dispatched the last two with her tanfa and shield. She thrust her shield into one Beowolf, and slashed the other's head clean off with her tanfa. A loud blast came from her tanfa as Kniv quickly realized that it housed a shotgun. She had shot the Beowolf that had been impaled on her shield, and now it was a bloody heap on the ground.

Kniv finally fell over onto the ground, passing out. The last thing he remembered was Albus and Eos running towards them…

Fen woke up, feeling sore all over. Someone was carrying her through the woods. The last thing she remembered was Kniv protecting her when she couldn't defend herself, killing a Beowolf that was charging at her. She looked up and immediately recognized Albus.

"W-What ha..happened?" Fen asked, unsure of what led to this turn of events. Her head was swimming, and she felt like she had just tried to swim five miles.

"Hold up Eos, Fen's awake." Albus held up his hand in a gesture to stop moving. He slowly lowered her to her feet. She struggled to stand, and held on to Albus' shoulder for support. She noticed that Eos was carrying Kniv. Albus looked down at her and said, "You and your brother put up quite the fight. We were on our way back to the cliffs when we heard the fight start. We rushed over to help; we could hear it for 15 minutes straight. You both must have used up most of your energy attack and summoning your aura to help you."

"You were already passed out when we found you. Kniv was on his knees, staring up at the approaching Beowolves, accepting what he thought was the end. We ran in just in time and slew the beasts that remained. Kniv passed out shortly after." Eos had continued the explanation as Fen tried to gather her thoughts.

"How many did we kill?" Fen asked. "I mean, before you found us." She hadn't thought their battle had lasted 15 minutes. That just didn't seem right.

"We counted them up. There were 36 in total and we only killed six." Albus said with a gleam of admiration on his face. "I have no idea how you both managed to kill 30 Beowolves. It would have taken a normal team of _four _to kill that many. And all you two have are cuts and bruises! You two are either the most powerful huntsmen or huntress I have ever seen, or just the luckiest."

Fen couldn't believe what she had just heard. Her and her brother had slain _30 _Beowolves? How could that be possible? Just then, Kniv started to wake up. Eos set him on the ground gently. Kniv groaned and tried to sit up, immediately falling back down. He couldn't remember the last time he was this sore.

"I thought we were dead…" Kniv spoke out loud, his voice trailing off. Fen had tears in her eyes as she saw that her brother was ok. She ran over to him to give him a tight hug, but fell down, she couldn't seem to walk on her own. Eos helped her up and over to her brother, who was still lying on the ground.

"Oh Kniv…" Fen said, burying her head in his shoulder, crying tears of joy. She was so happy that her brother was alive and ok, even if neither of them had the strength to move.

Kniv's eyes suddenly shot open. "My Paidiá!" He cried out. "Where are my Paidiá?!" He looked like he had taken a punch to the gut. He turned a shade paler and his eyes grew wide.

"Right here." Eos said, laying all 20 knives down next to him. "We used your vambraces to find them. Tracking chips are a nice touch." She added.

"Thank you both, I really can't thank you enough." Kniv said. Once again he tried to sit up. This time, he was successful. Eos held something out to them. "What are those?" Kniv asked.

"Eat them," Eos replied, watching as they began munching on the energy bars she had handed them. "These will help you get your energy back, and maybe you'll be able to make it out of here on your own two feet."

"Thank you." Fen said. She was happy to finally eat something, she was starved. "Will you and Eos accompany us back to the cliffs? Or at least until we have enough strength to defend ourselves?" Fen hoped they would walk with them; they could use the help right now.

"Of course." Albus told her. "It would be our pleasure to help you two stay alive." With that, Albus and Eos helped them to their feet. They all knew they had to keep moving, and get going because it was still initiation.

"Let's get moving." Kniv said, rising to his feet with the help of Eos. He stumbled a little bit, still low on energy, but was able to regain his balance. He was thankful that Eos had given them an energy bar so they might be able to walk out of this forest on their own power.

They walked on, slowly at first, but with rest comes at least some energy, and Kniv and Fen were able to pick up the pace. They knew they had to be the last two pairs out in the forest, it was simply taking too much time to get back to the cliffs.

They saw the cliffs then, looming above the landscape appearing dark and foreboding. There did, however, appear to be a chasm as the base of the cliffs, so they wouldn't be able to get across very easily. The question on everybody's mind seemed to be '_How on Remnant are we supposed to get back up there_?'

"I might have an idea…" Fen said to them as they continued to stare at the cliffs. Kniv knew his sister well enough to know what she was thinking.

"You sure sis? You look pretty beat. Are you positive you have enough to get us up there?"

"Fen can get us all up there by herself?" Albus said, clearly confused.

"That would certainly be a feat." Eos stated. Albus and Eos clearly had no idea what Fen's semblance could do. If they had, they might have been a bit more prepared for what Fen had in mind.

"Trust me Kniv." Fen told him. In truth, he trusted her with his life, he just didn't want her to make any hasty decisions. "I can do this. Eos, see that rock over there? I want you to go stand on it. Oh, and make sure you've got good balance and let me know when you are ready."

"What exactly do you plan on doing?" Eos questioned her. She was now skeptical, worried, and curious, '_What could she possibly be able to do that could get me all the way up _there _just by having me stand on a medium sized rock_?' Eos thought.

"I'm going to give you a first class ride up to the top of the cliff, and I don't want you to fall off. Now, if you would please step on the rock, we can get on with it."

Eos quickly got on top of the rock and made sure she had her balance. "Ready." She told Fen, and all of a sudden, she was floating through the air on the rock. She floated all the way up to the top of the cliffs where she cautiously stepped off the rock as though the ground was unstable.

"Are you next Albus?" Fen asked. He clearly _was_ next since she called him out. He quickly mounted the rock as it came back down.

Fen repeated this process twice more after dropping Albus off until they were all up on top of the cliffs. She idly cast the rock off the side and didn't notice that it landed where they had previously standing.

"I must say," said Albus, "that I did not expect that at all." He hadn't even had the slightest clue what she was planning when she started talking about giving them a 'first class ride' to the top of the cliffs.

"I do what I can." Fen told him, smiling. She was happy that she had surprised them all but Kniv, who actually knew what her semblance was. "Now what do we do?" It was the question that many of them were asking themselves.

As if on cue, Ms. Goodwitch stepped out from the forest on top of the cliffs. She was holding a scroll that had Kniv, Fen, Albus, and Eos up on the screen. She was looking at is, as if studying it while she walked towards the two sets of partners.

"Exquisite," Goodwitch said, "You four did wonderfully during your initiation. I had never seen two first year students take on so many Beowolves plus a King Taijitu in a single run." She turned to Albus and Eos and continued to speak. "A for you two, that was quite the strategy for dealing with those to Death Stalkers. After that, the Boarbatusks' must have felt like childs play. After seeing what those two could do though, I'm not surprised that you stuck around to keep them safe. Quite nice of you to save them."

"The other pairs have been sent back to beacon with Professor Ozpin as their guide, you four are the last one's left. We're glad not to have lost you four throughout the duration of initiation. If you will please follow me, we can get you four back to Beacon so we can formally accept you as students."

**(Author's Note: Due to the uncertainty of how many Beowolves are too many, this chapter is subject to change in the future.) **


	4. Chapter 4

All pairs had been separated into groups of four in Beacon's main amphitheater. The first things that Kniv, Fen, Albus, and Eos noticed were the two giant screens above the podium. They were certain they had not been there the first time they had listened to Ozpin's speech before initiation. The next thing they noticed was the amount of people in the amphitheater. There were rows upon rows filled on the second floor, and even more people standing in front of the stage.

"I wonder how they separated everybody." Eos thought out loud. They all wore their 'normal' attire which is exactly what they wore in battle. They waited to be hustled out on stage where they would be fully accepted into beacon.

"These could very well be the teams for this years' students." Kniv said. "How would they determine teams though? Out of everybody that went through initiation, these are the people who are paired together?"

"Well, we did seem to appreciate and help eachother out in the Emerald Forest." Albus said. "We also accomplished great feats in slaying Grimm." After a moment he added a thought, "Wait, what relic did you take from the temple?"

"We grabbed the white queen piece." Fen told him. She was starting to see where he was going with this. "Are you thinking opposite colored pieces or same color?"

"Same, considering that we took the white queen too." Albus said. This was the best idea that they had come up with for the separation of pairs. It seemed valid too; it was their objective in the first place after all.

They were standing, in what they thought, was no order at all. Then again, if these were the teams then they had no idea if the _was_ an order. They could very well be in an alphabetical order, but they would have to wait to find out.

Looking around, Kniv saw a group of four guys, dressed in mostly armor, picking on a Faunus girl with rabbit ears. He clenched his fists at the discrimination, but before he could do anything they were called up to the stage. Kniv knew he would steer clear of that group; if he didn't, he wouldn't be able to control himself and most likely beat them senseless.

Off towards the back of the line, Kniv noticed a group of four girls. He had an uncanny knack for recognizing Faunus' even if they tried to hide it. This girl was trying to hide it by wearing a black bow. He didn't think the other girls in her group knew. In fact, he recognized the heiress of the Schnee Dust Company in their group. He knew that she had a strong dislike for any Faunus due to the White Fang.

He looked ahead as they were up next. As soon as the team in front of them exited the stage, they walked forward out into the hall. Kniv fought the urge to look to the side, trying to appear respectful and polite as they walked towards Professor Ozpin.

"Kniv Qing, Albus Seng, Fen Qing, Eos Azul. The four of you retrieved the white queen pieces. From this day forward you will work together as, team KAFE. Led by, Kniv Qing." Ozpin said to them.

They had stood on stage with their hands clasped together behind their back; they now turned around and walked off stage to a round of applause. Once they were off the stage, the stayed as a group and moved into the crowd to watch the rest of the teams be named and a leader distinguished. They were surprised when the young Ruby Rose, only 15 years of age in a class of 17 year olds, became the leader of team RWBY.

They saw the shocked expression on the red-cloaked girl. She obviously didn't expect to be singled out as the team leader. '_Well that's going to be fun for her. She is going to get soo stressed out this year_." Fen thought to herself. She was glad that she didn't have to be the leader for her team.

"Does anybody in this team drink coffee besides me?" Albus asked, referring to their teams name. Eos raised her hand with a smile on her face.

"I love coffee." Eos said to him. "Especially with cream and sugar. The cream isn't always necessary but it adds a nice touch."

"Not my favorite drink," Kniv replied. "I like a nice cup of tea with some sugar instead of coffee." Fen nodded in agreement with Kniv.

"I don't mind coffee, I just prefer tea. I guess it has something to do with how Kniv and I were brought up in our house." She avoided saying _my_ house because as far as she was concerned, it was just as much his as hers.

"Now sis," Kniv started off, "It's really your house. It was yours before your parents adopted me. I never really considered it mine; I couldn't because I wasn't born into the family." Albus and Eos looked stunned at this, but they could comprehend that Kniv was adopted. After all, Kniv is a Faunus, while Fen isn't.

"Nonsense," Fen said, obviously displeased by her brother's modest nature. "You are part of our family no matter what. What is mine is yours, and what is ours is ours. That's why we include you in 'our' family."

Kniv smiled. No matter how much he would deny that he had any claim to the Qing family's possessions, Fen or his "parents" would simply tell him they their things were also his. "Yea ok sis, whatever you say." He replied to her with a grin. He would never accept their family's possessions, if need be, he would pass them straight through to Fen. In his mind, _she_ was the rightful heir.

Fen gave her brother a playful push and focused back on the ceremony. It was coming to a close and the older students that had been there for more than a year were retiring to their dorms. For the first year students however, they were shown to their team dorms by Ms. Goodwitch.

"Here is your dorm room." Ms. Goodwitch told team KAFE. "I suggest you get a good night sleep. In the morning, you can put your things away before or after your classes. Here are your schedules and Scrolls." She handed the papers with the team members' schedules and the electronic pads to Kniv. "I suggest you make a note of what classes your team has at what time. Don't forget classes start tomorrow morning."

"Thank you Ms. Goodwitch." Kniv told her with a respectful tone in his voice. He figured it to be best if he was on the good-side of the Beacon staff. She simply nodded to them and continued on with the rest of the newly-formed teams to do repeat the process.

They walked into their room with their luggage. Looking around, they saw that opposite the door was a fairly large window with a bookshelf beneath it. There were two beds on each side of the bookshelf with a fair amount of space between each one. There were two desks on each side of the door with three shelves above each, one directly on each side of the door, the others, in the corner on the next walls. A lamp on each desk completed the room. There were also two other doors in the room, one on the left, the other on the right. Kniv placed the Scrolls and schedules down on one of the desks next to the door as they entered.

"I guess we better get ready for bed." Kniv said, opening up one of the doors. Inside was a decently sized closet. Puzzling to him though, there were eight uniforms, four male and four female. It looked as though Beacon had known they were going to be in this exact room; Kniv found two of the uniforms were in his size. '_Odd_' he thought. "What's behind that door over there?" He asked to none of them in particular.

"Bathroom," was the answer he got. "Nothing fancy, just a toilet, shower, sink, mirror, towel rack, and a few shelves." Fen told him. He simply nodded, found his tooth brush and went to brush his teeth.

"How about you girls change in the bathroom and us two guys will change in here. Just give us five minutes and then come out whenever you're ready." Kniv told Fen and Eos.

"Sounds good to me." Eos said, Fen agreed and they took their overnight bags into the bathroom to change into their nightwear. The guys quickly changed into their pajama bottoms and a tee-shirt. The girls came out of the bathroom about ten minutes later wearing their own pajama bottoms and tank-tops.

"So," Albus said, "What are we going to do with all our stuff?" He motioned to their luggage that littered the area in front of their beds.

"How about we put our own stuff in front of our beds. We can put it all away in the morning before or after classes." Fen said. Kniv nodded, acknowledging that he thought this was a good idea.

"Well that sounds like a good idea," Eos spoke up, "But who gets which bed?" She had a point, being co-ed dorms so that the teams could be together; they had the dilemma of making sure that each member was comfortable with the sleeping arrangements. Kniv had picked up a Scroll and was setting an early morning alarm.

Kniv spoke up on this subject, "Well, since nobody here is extremely comfortable with each other, except for me and Fen of course, I think we should give Eos the bed to the far left with Fen next to her since they know each other slightly. On the right, I'll take the bed closest to Fen while Albus takes the far right. Sound good to everybody?"

"I think that's smart." Fen said, she started moving her belongings to the foot of her bed. The others agreed and started moving their own things. "I can't believe that Beacon is so..so.."

"Illustrious?" Kniv finished for her. "Neither can I. Now, I'm going to take a shower before bed so I don't have to waste time taking one in the morning. So, if you'll excuse me." He disappeared into the bathroom and the sound of running water could be heard. Everybody there was a bit worried about their privacy, though they were all willing to leave the other team members their own space.

"If you don't mind me asking Fen," Albus started off, "What is it like to have a Faunus as a brother? I'm not discriminatory or anything, I just never had the opportunity to get to know a Faunus very well." He expressed genuine curiosity about the subject and so Fen thought it only polite to answer him.

"Hold on." Fen said as she walked over to the door to the bathroom. "Hey Kniv!" She avoided shouting because it was getting late, but she still said it loud enough for him to hear.

"Yea sis," Kniv replied through the door, "What's up?" The others were surprised that Kniv didn't even sound slightly annoyed.

"Is it ok if I tell the others about you, including your past?" Fen asked, being polite and asking his permission first. Albus made an '_I don't want it to be a problem_' gesture.

"Go ahead sis; they have the right to know whatever they want about their new leader." Kniv said. He was being very open to the team, and Albus and Eos respected him for that little trait. "Oh, and Fen," Kniv went on in a playful tone, "Thank you and Eos both for taking up the entire shelf space in here already." He gave a small laugh as Fen and Eos giggled and blushed slightly.

Fen went back to her bed and sat down, suddenly much more serious than she was a few seconds ago. Albus and Eos looked at her expectantly. Although it had been Albus' question, Eos was still interested in the answer. She never did get to spend much time with the Faunus that worked for her family in the Agriculture District.

"Well, you two heard earlier in the amphitheater, that Kniv was adopted into my family. Before that, he was practically tortured in the orphanarium where he lived until he was ten. All the other kids, and sometimes adults who came to adopt a child, would pick on him and even beat him. They treated him horribly, and all because he refused to hide his Faunus heritage." Fen suddenly looked sad, as if she were about to cry, recalling the conversations she had had with Kniv. She kept herself from the brink though, and continued on.

"Kniv learned at an early age, that people would purposefully hurt Faunus for their enjoyment. He shut himself in his room and tinkered with electronics most of the time, that's what led him to create his Paidiá." She waved her hand towards her brother's knives and electronic vambraces that were at the edge of his bed. "Then, my family found him at the orphanarium. They had been looking all over Vale for a Faunus to adopt; they wanted to show everybody in the Upper Class District that Faunus were in no way subservient to human." At the mention of this, the sadness in her eyes left, and was replaced by a gleam of pride. Albus and Eos listened intently, not wanting to miss any part about their new leader's past.

"He told me that when our parents found him, he thought he was going to be a slave or a servant." Albus and Eos took notice of how she said _our_ parents, and not _my_ parents. "Then when he got you our house, I ran up to him the second he walked in through the door and gave him a big hug. He was so surprised that he was speechless. I said something like 'Welcome home brother.' or something like that to make him feel more comfortable. I remember that he put his head against my shoulder and just cried, he was so happy to finally be a part of a family that accepted him."

The water from the shower had turned off, but the three team members lying on their beds didn't notice. Fen was too busy telling the story, and Albus and Eos were too busy listening to it to have heard the shower turn off. Kniv stood on the other side of the door, ready to hear what his sister would say about him.

"One of the first things I noticed was that whenever it was offered to him, Kniv would take a cup of tea in a heartbeat. He later told me that all he was ever given to drink at the orphanarium was water, while all the others there, adults and kids, would be allowed to drink tea and sometimes coffee. He told me that he always wondered what tea tasted like, and almost said, "No" when it had been offered to him. They had almost broke him there, and I don't know where we would be if that happened." Fen sounded a bit defensive about her brother. It was evident that she really cared for him.

"He was never completely comfortable living in our house. He always did whatever I wanted to do because I guess he felt obligated. He wanted to be accepted and have friends so badly that we hardly ever did what he wanted to do." Kniv smiled on the other side of the door as he heard her say that. It was true though, he had always done what Fen had wanted to do. He was happy to do activities with her, he had started to feel that he was opening up, and in truth, he had opened up at the Qing's house.

Fen continued with her story, still unaware that her brother was listening to her. "After he opened up, I noticed how smart he was. I felt like I was just as smart as him, so whenever we got the chance, I would challenge him to a game of chess. He normally beat me," she said honestly, "But I never stopped challenging him because I felt that it was a great way to get to know him better. We would also lie on the couch and watch TV. I liked to scratch his ears and ask him questions. He always answered them without hesitation; I think he was happy to speak about himself."

At this, Kniv finally exited the bathroom, having changed back into his sleepwear. "A fine story teller you are." He told Fen, a smile across his face. "I see you have a captivated audience. How are you enjoying my past?" He asked them, still smiling at the expressions on their faces.

"It sounds like you've had a real tough childhood." Eos said, her voice held a hint of sympathy. Albus nodded in agreement. They couldn't believe that somebody who had spent a childhood full of pain could be so happy and upbeat. It proved to them that Fen was a great sister and explained why Kniv was so protective of her. She had literally picked him up out of the pits of despair and gave him hope of a better life.

"I was just getting to answering Albus' question." Fen told him as he went to lie down on his bed.

"What was it to begin with that you felt you had to tell my whole backstory?" Kniv asked as he lay back on his bed and closed his eyes.

Albus spoke up so that he could answer Kniv himself. "I was just curious as to what it was like to have a Faunus for a brother."

"I suppose that would warrant some need of past history." Kniv replied. "Well Fen, go ahead and answer his question."

"Personally, I wouldn't give him up for anything." Fen said with a smile. "Kniv is as comforting as any brother could ever be. The fact that he's a Faunus just makes him that much cooler and fun to be around. I still like to scratch his ears from time to time, but I feel like I shouldn't invade his personal space."

"That's sweet of you Fen, but I really don't mind. It does feel good, I'll admit. Just don't do it in public or when we are in battle." Kniv joked, mumbling into his pillow as he started to fall asleep. "Night everyone."

"Good night." Was the unanimous response. And with that, Albus turned off the lights and they all went to bed.

**(Author's Note: This chapter, like the last, may be subject to change due to details surrounding the dorm rooms.)**


	5. Chapter 5

**(Author's Note: Chapters will be less frequent for a short period of time due to ACT Prep classes and AP class assignments. If you've stuck around reading my work, I guess that means your interested. I thank you for keeping up with this as I had a difficult time in deciding whether or not to post this story online. That's why the first 4 chapters came out at the same time, but from here on out, they will take longer. If you so choose to, I would enjoy seeing a review just to let me know how I am doing; it doesn't matter if it is positive or negative, I can work with any kind of feedback.) **

Team KAFE awoke to the sound of Kniv's Scroll as the alarm sounded. Groaning and yawning, they woke up and prepared for their first day of classes. Albus was the first one to actually get up and he headed for the shower. He quickly turned around to grab some clothes out of one of his bags so he could change in the bathroom after his shower.

"Hold up," Kniv told Albus in a sleepy tone. "Beacon has school uniforms; they're in the closet, just find your size. I found them yesterday…" He trailed off, back into his pillow.

There was a slight groan from the two girls at the mention of uniforms. They had hoped they could wear their combat gear at all times, like they were used to. Albus seemed a bit shocked to hear that the uniforms were already in the closet, but when he opened the door, there they were. He quickly found his size and took one set into the bathroom with him as he turned the shower on and waited for the water to heat up.

"Thanks." Albus called from the bathroom. Kniv only mumbled in reply, trying to eke out five more minutes of sleep. Fen finally got up and went to look at her schedule. She saw that they all had their first class at the same time. Bartholomew Oobleck, history, at 9 a.m. She glanced at the clock and saw that it was 6 a.m.

"Kniv, wake up." Fen told her brother. "And do you mind telling me why you woke us up three hours before our first class?" She saw Kniv start to get up, stifling a yawn. He looked around and tried to remember why he had woken them up so early.

"Pick one of the following," he told her. "We can get ready for the day and sort out our room before class, or we can get ready for the day and go to breakfast and eat before class." He thought it would be a good idea to let his team decide if they wanted to officially 'move into' the dorm, or go to the cafeteria to get a quick breakfast before starting off the day's classes.

"Let's go to breakfast, I'm starved." Eos spoke up; she too, was finally getting out of bed.

"Did I hear breakfast?" Albus asked, walking out of the bathroom in his new uniform. "I'm so hungry that an Ursa couldn't stand between me and a meal!"

"How about two beautiful girls?" Eos asked. "Could you wait for me and Fen to take our showers and get ready?"

"But of course," Albus said with a mock bow. "I'm nothing if not a gentlemen." Eos grabbed her uniform out of the closet and took a hurried shower. Fen took her shower shortly after, lingering a bit longer in the hot water. When she finally exited, she was drying off her hair. Kniv, Eos and Albus had started to put their things away, somehow fitting it all in the dorm room with a enough room left over for Fen to unpack her things and still have a fair about of space in the dorm. Kniv went into the bathroom right away to change and wash his face. Having taken a shower the night before, he had no need to take one now.

"Well alright," Albus said as Kniv came out into the main room. "Let's go eat! Man, I hope they have pancakes like last time, those were delicious _and_ filling." Kniv handed each team member their schedules and Scrolls. Then, they left the dorm room and headed for the cafeteria to have a quick bite to eat before their first class that would begin their new life.

Team KAFE had been at Beacon for several weeks before they were able to leave school grounds to go out into the Forest of Forever Fall. This, however, was because of an assignment from Professor Peach. The whole class was to go out into the forest to collect jars or sap from the red-leafed trees, from which the forest gained its name. Ms. Goodwitch accompanied Peach's classes out into the forest, to act as not just a guide, but also as a protector. To contrast the forest's beauty, the Forest of Forever Fall was teeming with the creatures of Grimm. While the students of Beacon were expected to be able to defend themselves, Goodwitch was there to defend the students. She simply told them to stay close to each other, and be careful. She hadn't had any problems yet today, and she didn't want any on this trip.

The day was cloudless and warm. All of the teams were happy to finally get out of the stuffy classrooms, and get outside for once. There hadn't been a more perfect day to get out and go for a walk through a deadly wooded area.

"Let's go over here, those trees look like they would hold a decent amount of sap." Eos said. She gestured off to their left where a few thick trees resided in a cluster of a few smaller trees.

"Sounds fine to me," Kniv replied to her. "This may be a class trip," he added, "But we're finally off school grounds. We should enjoy ourselves and relax. After all, we for have a few hours before we need to go back."

"I like the sound of that." Albus said. "As long as there isn't any rouge Grimm around, I could care less." At the mention of Grimm, Fen nervously felt for Fatum. Reassured that it was clasped to her waist, she looked at her brother with a smile.

"Well, let's get to it then." Fen said. "We should at least get started so we have more leisure time." They all agreed with her, and started off for the stand of trees. Quickly tapping them and filling the jars, they laid back on the grass and enjoyed the warmth the day had so kindly offered them.

There was a heavy sound off to their left, farther back in the forest. They barely heard it at first, but it became gradually louder and louder. They stood up and watched as four Ursi ran out through the forest on the opposite side of the large trees they had tapped. Kniv judged the distance between them at about 30 yards.

"Everybody, get behind the trees and get down. It would be best to just let them run by, we don't need to risk anybody getting hurt." The four of them knelt down behind the large trees as quietly and as fast as they could. However, it wasn't fast enough as the last Ursa just so happened to turn its head at the same time the last wisp of Albus' white montuki haori jacket disappeared behind the trees. It immediately turned around and stood on its hind legs, letting out a roar, the other Ursi turned around to see what their companion had marked as a possible threat; or possible prey.

"Well, that's not good." Kniv said in a hushed voice. The Ursi had turned around and had begun to walk towards the trees they were hiding behind. Sap that had been spilled while tapping the trees did not help the team. The sweet substance helped draw the Ursi towards them like Rapier Wasps to honey.

"Well, no sense in trying to run." Kniv told them; it was a little known fact that even the large and cumbersome bear-like Grimm could move faster than any of them. "We're going to have fight them."

"Well, shouldn't be too difficult for us." Albus said, grabbing his twin hooks from the cross-clasp that held them to his back. "Me and Gemini can handle just about anything thrown our way. If need be, I can cover you if you feel the need to charge at them."

"How would you be able to cover us?" Fen asked him, seeing only two swords. Albus replied by pressing a button on the hilt of the swords. Before their eyes, the blades folded in on themselves and took the shape of a semi-auto pistol. The razor sharp, crescent handguards went from the bottom of the muzzle to just above the bottom of the handle. A trigger appeared from inside the hilt, and he was ready for action. The whole transformation took only several seconds to complete.

"Oh…" Fen said, seeing this happen. She unclasped Fatum from her waist as Kniv drew a couple of his Paidiá, and Eos readied Morning Glint. Her mind went into a type of battle mode, where she would think of tactics and variables.

The Ursi were closing in on the stand of trees that team KAFE hid behind. They didn't charge, but instead, were cautious and did not spread out.

"If I know you sis, you're working on a battle plan right now." She simply nodded her head in reply, still deep in thought. "Well, I hope you think of something quick. They're getting closer."

"I got it." Fen said as she quickly explained her plan to the team. They were impressed with how quickly she thought of such a solid plan. It sounded full-proof and so they decided not to argue. Albus and Eos realized why Kniv often asked her opinion on how they should fight, it just seemed unnatural.

The plan appeared simple, and quite ingenious. Fen would use her semblance to levitate and throw a rock to make a sound on the opposite side of the clearing. Eos would then step out from behind the trees and use _her_ semblance to blind the Ursi when they looked back. While they were blinded, Kniv would throw his Paidiá at any Ursa that showed his an unprotected vital. Albus would shoot any Ursa that came towards them.

When they were all in position, Fen kicked off her plan. A rock sailed through the air and hit a tree, causing the Ursi to look away from the team's position. At that moment, Eos enacted the next phase of the plan and used her semblance to create a short burst of blinding light. At this however, the Ursi turned and ran off. The sudden burst of brightness had indeed blinded them, and knowing that they would be vulnerable, they fled back into the forest; hitting each other and running into trees as they went.

"Well, that was easy." Kniv said, happy to finally be rid of the Ursi. "I have to say, I did not expect them to run away like that." He looked puzzled and his eyes scanned the surrounding forest to make sure they hadn't run due to anything else. Convinced it was the light, he looked back towards his team. "We should get back to Goodwitch," he told them. "We should be heading back to Beacon soon."

They headed back to the clearing where the teams had split up. Team KAFE hadn't gone too far, and so they got back to the clearing rather quickly. Ms. Goodwitch was sitting on a rock, enjoying the scenery, when Kniv and his team walked in from the tree line.

"Welcome back students, I trust your exploration into the forest yielded results?" Ms. Goodwitch turned around and asked them when they had gotten close. '

"Yes ma'am." Kniv replied to her, and as if to back up his statement, the all raised the jars of red sap. "We did, however, have a slight run-in with four Ursa Minors. They ran away though when Eos used her semblance to blind them." Kniv saw no point in trying to hide the event from Goodwitch, it just seemed to them that there might still be a danger in the area.

Ms. Goodwitch seemed to tense up at the mention of Ursi in the area. "Are you sure they ran away, and didn't just follow you?" She asked them.

Eos nodded and spoke up, "We're sure ma'am; they were blinded and couldn't see. I think their survival instincts told them to run sense they wouldn't be able to see an opponents if it decided to attack." She made a solid argument, but Goodwitch wasn't convinced.

"I've fought more than enough Grimm to know that they don't just run away simply because they can't see. There is something larger at work than meets the eye. Were they acting out of behavior _before_ you saw them?"

"They were running through the forest and making a ton of noise. I thought they were running _from_ something for only a moment until they stopped to attack us." Fen told her.

"This is certainly odd." Goodwitch said in a low voice. "As soon as the other teams get here, we are leaving immediately." She said to them. It would have sounded like a straight command, if not for the concern in her voice. To her, it sounded like there was a family of Ursa Majors in the area. '_I need to get these students out of the forest as quickly and as safely as possible_.' Goodwitch thought.

To the teams who arrived, they saw Ms. Goodwitch pacing within the small clearing. She was obviously on-edge about something. Each team that arrived reported in with her, and waited quietly and patiently to leave. When the last team arrived, the departed immediately at Ms. Goodwitch's instructions.

There was only one coherent thought in Goodwitch's mind. '_I have to get the students out of here; this could be far more dangerous than I had thought._'


	6. Chapter 6

**(Author's Note: First off, I just want to thank everybody who has kept up with my work, it really means a lot to me. This chapter took me a bit to finish up due to ACT Prep stuff and a lot of what-not, but this will be the last chapter until volume 2 comes out. This is because I don't want to try and type another 2,500 words on the last two episodes, and I would most likely have to use a lot of fluff in it if I did. That's not me, and that's not how I write. Expect the next set of chapters when volume 2 gets here. Have a good one.)**

They classes headed back through the forest with Ms. Goodwitch in front of the group, and team KAFE at the back to make sure nobody was left behind. Goodwitch trusted the members of Kniv's team because they were the ones who had informed her of the danger in the area. They were walking at a quick pace without actually running. The pace was actually just a bit slower than a jog.

"Keep moving students." Ms. Goodwitch's voice floated back through the groups. "I'm sure that none of you want to face off against an Ursa Major." She didn't keep any information away from the students; after all, they had a right to know why they were being hurried out of the Forest of Forever Fall.

They had just passed the half-way point going back to Beacon when they heard it. There were low, ominous growls emanating from the forest on either side of the trail they were on. Ms. Goodwitch stopped and the teams behind her did likewise.

Ms. Goodwitch turned her head back towards the teams. "Ok students, be ready to defend yourselves, but do not fight unless you are forced to. Keep up with me." She looked forward again, and walked at a slower-than-normal pace. The students behind her remained alert and vigilant.

Around them, they could hear the Ursi crashing through the brush of the forest. Then, a deathly silence filled the air; the teams could no longer hear anything in the forest that surrounded the trail.

An air of anxiety wafted around the group as they prepared for what could be their hardest fight thus far. Swords were drawn, shields raised, spears leveled, and guns loaded in preparation for what they hoped would never come.

Then, a hulking black figure barreled through towards the back end of the group, sweeping students away from it as it went. It attacked so fast, that there were now two separate groups instead of the original main one. Team KAFE was separated from the others by a distance of about ten yards, where they could see Goodwitch helping up some of the students who had been knocked over by the Ursa's charge.

The Ursa Majors wasted no time in taking advantage of the disorganized students. One ran in between the two groups to keep them separated while another two ran behind the group Goodwitch was with. The one that crashed through the groups ran towards team KAFE, who were gathering themselves into a four-man circle.

"Kniv!" Ms. Goodwitch called over to KAFE's team leader.

"Don't worry ma'am." Kniv replied, "Take care of the students with you; you have more present danger than us. We can handle one or two, just keep them safe and we can all get out of this without any casualties." Kniv started getting his team in a fighting position. The Ursa between the two groups didn't look like it was going to intervene, yet, but just keep the two groups separated.

"Alright, only one Ursa Major to fight before fighting another one to get to the others. Wonderful." Albus said. He had transformed his Gemini into their pistol form, but doubted that they would do much against the Ursi, they were known to have thick hides that sharp blades sometimes had trouble penetrating.

They heard a loud roar come from the two Ursi that were over by their fellow students. Glenda, using her time-practiced techniques along with dust, created walls to defend the students from the attacks while also instructing the students where and how to attack. She occasionally attacked an Ursa by pounding it with what appeared to be giant purple arrows that pounded the Ursa at her command.

"They can handle themselves for the moment, Kniv." Fen told her older brother. "Right now, we have to deal with this Ursa that wants to kill _us_."

As if hearing itself mentioned, the Ursa charged the team, slashing at Eos, who just barely had enough time to move her shield in between them. The power from the Ursa's strike was strong enough to knock off several of the spikes that were attacked to the front of the shield. It also knocked Fen and Kniv to the ground on its charge through. Albus was able to dive to the side before the Ursa could hit him.

"That does it," Eos said under her breath. "Nothing and nobody damages Verge like that and gets off scot-free."

Kniv overheard the comment and walked over to her, brushing himself off. "We don't plan on letting these beasts get away with anything." He then turned to around to where Albus was getting up. "You said something back at the Emerald Forest about diverting power from your watch to do something. Can that help us out right now?"

"I almost forgot I even mentioned that." Albus said with a small grin. He pulled the center knob out of his watch, and a thin wire followed it. "Eos, if you want revenge, wrap this around the head of Morning Glint and then pierce that Ursa." He handed her the knob and turned to Fen and Kniv. "Keep an eye on that other Ursa, I don't think we want it barging in uninvited."

"You got it; just let us know if it comes at us." Kniv replied. "I hope you know what you're doing." He added, giving Albus a nod.

The Ursa has turned itself around by this point, and was running towards Eos. In return, Eos was in her battle stance with one leg a couple feet behind the other to allow her more stability.

'_Perfect,_' Eos thought to herself, '_Time to pay for damaging Verge, you unwanted beast_.' She detached the tanfa section of Morning Glint and hefted the remaining portion of spear above her shoulder, poising to throw it. The Ursa kept on track, ready to utterly demolish its prey.

As the Ursa drew closer to Eos, several shots rang out as Albus shot the massive Grimm to draw its attention. Just as he had hoped, the Ursa stopped and turned towards him, the dust rounds, however, caused no damage. Eos took advantage of the Ursa and let her pilum fly, taking with it the wire that Albus had given her.

The Ursa let out a roar as the pilum pierced its thick hide. Seconds later, its gigantic body started to spasm. Eos looked at it in astonishment and then looked over at Albus. He had a hand over his watch, and it looked like he was holding a button. The second he let go of it; the Ursa slumped over, dead.

"Hurry up and retrieve your weapon Eos, and can you get my wire off the end? I need to get that back inside my watch." Albus was looking impatiently at the next Ursa. "We need to hurry up."

Eos hurried to grab her weapon, reattach the tanfa to the bottom, and unwind the wire from the tip. Albus retracted the wire with the press of a third button on his watch. They rushed over to Kniv and Fen where fighting the Ursa that was standing between the two groups. They saw the two Ursi who attacked the larger group, lying on the ground, having died to the skills of a huntress and eight other huntsmen and huntresses in training.

The remaining Ursa was locked in combat with Fen in Kniv. Fen was shooting the Ursa with powerful blasts from the shotgun housed in Fatum while Kniv threw his Paidiá at the Ursa. Fen's blasts didn't seem to be doing anything to the Ursa, and Kniv's Paidiá seemed to simply bury themselves into the beast's hide without causing any serious damage. They saw the creature of Grimm charge the brother and sister, only to have Fen dive to the side and bring Fatum up to strike the Ursa. So much power was generated from Fen's swing that the Ursa was sent flipped onto its back and several spines were snapped off.

Kniv took advantage of this; he was waiting with several of his Paidiá combined into a short sword. He jumped up onto the beast's stomach and thrust the blade through the Ursa's neck. He severed the spinal cord at the back of the neck and the beast was killed instantly. Kniv was forced to make several slices in the Ursa so that he could retrieve his knives whose hilts did not show.

"Nice hit sis, you really got some power behind that strike." Kniv complimented Fen. "I think that's the best hit you've ever had!"

"Thanks Kniv, I'll admit, I was a bit lucky on that swing. I didn't think I would connect that well." Fen replied.

Team KAFE made its way over to the group it had been separated from. They saw that some of the students were injured and in need of medical attention, although none of it was needed immediately. Those who were injured were either carried out, or leaned against a team-mate to walk out under their own power.

"Well done your four," Ms. Goodwitch told Kniv and his team as they approached the group. "You did an excellent job in defeating those Ursi when we were separated."

"Thank you ma'am, you were the ones who were stuck with the bigger Ursi." Kniv told her, and then looked over his shoulder at Albus. "Albus, that was an amazing trick with the wire. What is that stuff anyways?" He asked his teammate.

"It's called Graphene." Albus said, enjoying the attention that was being given to him. "It's thin, strong, flexible, and can carry an electrical current. That's what I can redirect the power to from my watch. Unfortunately, I have to let my watch recharge and then reset it." He concluded with a small smile.

"A small price to pay for being able to take down and Ursa Major." Fen told her team-mate. "That's quite the cunning trick to literally, pull out of your sleeve." She added with a smile.

The group finally worked its way out of the Forest of Forever Fall. Their day that started off leisurely had turned into a day of battle. For those who were injured, they were sent to the infirmary and back to their dorms in a few hours. Surprisingly through the whole ordeal or that day, not one jar of red sap was broken or missing.

Back at their dorm, team KAFE decided that any homework and studying that wasn't immediately necessary was put off. They took their turns showering to get off the dirt and grime that had accumulated on them in the forest, and opted to lounge around their dorm. Professor Peach's class was their last class of the day, for which they were all thankful.

"Man, that was some field trip." Eos said. She was lying on her bed, arms behind her head and a book on the anatomy of Grimm was lying open beside her. "I don't even want to study for this test tomorrow. You'd think they would cut us some slack after today's events."

"If they did that," Albus replied to her, "Then they would have to delay everybody's tests. At least it's only one class." He slouched onto his desk that he had moved closer to his bed. It was cluttered with papers as he worked to finish up writing a report for Professor Oobleck's class. It had been assigned a week ago, and he had worked on it periodically since he got it. Now he had to finish it up while he was exhausted.

"True," Kniv mumbled, lying on his bed, his face pressed into a pillow. "Sounds reasonable enough. I'm too exhausted to do anything; I'm going to just lie here and try to fall asleep." He had completed all of his immediate assignments the day before, hoping that it would pay off later on. Now, he could see that it paid off more than he could have imagined.

"Oh come on Kniv, let's play a game of chess." Fen told her older brother. Nobody knew how she could still have some energy after the day's events. Even more astonishing, she didn't have work from any of her classes.

"No sis, I don't have enough stamina left in me to play a game. Even if I could think clearly, I still wouldn't play. All I can think about right now is sleep." Kniv replied. His sister could be so oblivious to her surroundings when they weren't trying to kill her. "How can you think of anything but sleep right now?"

"Well, some of us didn't stay up till midnight trying to finish that dust project that was assigned." Fen replied. Kniv groaned in acknowledgment, remembering how hard he worked the previous night, how much he wanted to finish his project, even though his team mates had gone to sleep. "Besides, I hardly did anything today besides walk and swing Fatum a few times"

"Well in 'hardly doing anything," Eos said, "You managed to knock an Ursa Major onto its back _and_ break off some of its spines." Eos had here book in hand and was silently quizzing herself, or at least, she was trying to.

The hours passed by rather quickly, Kniv had slept for a little bit and much to Fen's delight, decided to play a few games of chess. Eos watched the brother and sister intently during their games while Albus stole an occasional glance. Eos noticed how the two siblings played, they used a different strategy each game, not wanting the other to get an upper hand.

"That's checkmate Fen." Kniv said, as he moved his rook up to complete the trap that had been set. He had expertly led her on, losing most of his pieces in the process, but the result was obvious. Fen's pieces lay scattered across the board.

"Good game Kniv, I think it's about time to get to sleep." Fen said, stifling a yawn. They all nodded in agreement, let the day's events slip away, and succumbed to blissful sleep.


End file.
